totaldramaalphabetfandomcom-20200214-history
George
George, labelled the 'Super Powered Blind Guy', was a contestant on Total Drama Alphabet and was a member of Team Himalayas. Profile Truth be told, he's not really super-powered. A lot of people expect him to fly through the sky, metalbend, or use x-ray vision, despite not having any sort of vision, much less of the x-ray variety, being the whole point of, you know, being blind. He gets along fairly well, though, and wants to show the world that, regardless of whether he can actually see anything, he's still capable of holding his own out in the world. Personality George is one of the nicest contestants in Total Drama Alphabet. He is quite friendly and is willing to help out a friend in need. He also has a good sense of humor though some of his jokes are groan inducing. He is able to see good in people where other cannot, such as with Danielle. He also has a good sense of right and wrong such as when he felt it was unfair when Yancy was voted off. Coverage In A is for Arrival George was the 10th to arrive. Rachel called him chicken when he didn't get off the boat though she didn't realise he's blind. After Nicole helps him onto the dock he says he has no problems getting around but getting from the boat to the dock is a little difficult; he also calls his cane 'super cane'. When Danielle arrives he bows to her becaues he can 'sense her perfection'. During the first challenge George goes looking for boxes with Bob, Danielle, Frederique and Percy. George doesn't understand part of what Danielle is talking about; he also tells Percy Danielle doesn't want him but he insults him with a childish 'nya'. Percy and Bob fell down a hole and Frederique left which means George is left to look for boxes with Danielle. Danielle however tried to lose George and because he's blind he was unable to locate her. At some point he is able to find a box because of his cane. He comes across Danielle again and offers to give her his box though she refuses as it 'wouldn't be right'. He also admits he doesn't understand girl politics when Danielle mentions Isis being mean to her. George is the second to last to finish the challenge; Ophelia helps him over the finish line. George escapes the Punishment Shack and ends up on Team Himalayas. In You cannot beat Air Man! George finds his way into one of the 1st Place Building rooms. Bob asks if he needs help but George says he's ok. The two become friends as Bob asks if George has super powers and if he sees black. It is revealed George cannot recognise colors. During breakfast George offers Danielle his pancakes since Chef Hatchet is cooking breakfast for her due to her losing the previous challenge. Danielle takes one and thanks him. During the challenge he gets annoyed with Leanne and asks if 'she' ever shuts up despite Leanne being a boy. Leanne threatens to sue him for defamation. Later on when George tells Leanne he's overreacting Leanne pushes him over. George managed to defeat Spike Man/Courtney with his bubble shield. George and Ophelia were the last two members of Team Himalayas in the challenge. However; George was defeated by Quick Man/Izzy which left Ophelia alone to battle her. Because his team had no survivors and thus lost George was up for elimination. Because of Leanne's attitude and because he pushed him down, George voted for Leanne. George didn't get a single vote and recived the first alphabet block. During the ceremony he 'glared' at Candice before being told Leanne was on the other side, after that he 'glared' at Leanne. In A little help George chooses Beth as his favorite contestant. During the cliff dive he plays a small trick and pretends to accidently fall off the cliff. He reveals in the confessional that he is actually a strong swimmer and hopes he didn't scare Beth too much. George manages to pass the miniature awake-a-thon. He comforts Danielle when she is upset. In the Hide and Seek portion George admits he is no good at the game; he and Beth are found quickly. Despite this Team Himalayas finish in second place and George is safe. In C Is For Dr. Clause When Danielle says George will slow her down during the race George agrees that he would probably do that. He agrees to being slow and not speed disabled. He explains he doesn't really know where he is going and lists what he could run into, referencing Phineas and Ferb in the process. She asks if he watches it; George replies he doesn't watch anything; Danielle seems slightly amused and George says his mission is a success. He asks who her favorite character is and when she tells him and then says he tricked her. George says she is easy to trick. He asks why Danielle wants to be perfect but stops when Danielle says there is a stream ahead. She tells him to follow her precise directions. George is shown dripping wet in the confessional and says her directions were less than precise. When the race is over and Team Himalayas loses George says Danielle is right that he would have got hurt if not for her. Candice and Danielle are the targets for elimination but George votes for Ulysses. George gets an alphabet block and is safe. In Food So Plastic, It's Fantastic George tells Frederique that he shouldn't have been a jackass with Rachel and Xuxa. During the challenge George is revealed to be good at cooking; even though he can't see he can tell what the ingredients are by feeling them and smelling them. Danielle says its that is disgusting though George assures her he washes his hands. The bread George made scored high in the challenge. Team Himalayas comes second and George is safe from being voted off. In Factor Phobia George, while under the influence of truth serum admits he is scared of botttomless pits as they are extra scary when you can't see them. During the challenge when Ulysses yelled at Ophelia he says that 'someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed'. George votes for Isis due to Danielle telling him she was saying horrible things to her, though George feels bad about it. In Stop That Pigeonholed Villain!, Danielle asks George if she's a good person. He says she is. Danielle explains what she did to Gwen and George says if she is sorry then that is a good thing. He says he believes she can be a good person. During the challenge George gets angry when Ulysses calls him a cripple and says 'he can hear'. Later on he grows more irritated by Ulysses's extremely misogynistic words and says he isn't a girl; Ulysses responds he's a cripple and is just as bad and useless. At the ceremony he unsurprisingly votes for Ulysses who is the one voted off. In My Life As A Teenage Health Nut George correctly guesses what Katrina is doing based on sounds and smells. He asks what color breakfast is (grey) and says colors are only conversation to him. When in the medical tent with Danielle after Ophelia swallows a plate. George agrees to vote for Yancy if they lose because he gives George the 'willies'. Upon hearing Danielle's concern for Ophelia he says in the confessional he doesn't quite understand Danielle, he describes her as an open book, and not one written in Braile. George later asks if Danielle can feel Zack's pain though she doesn't know who he is. George says in the confessional they are probably going to lose but worse things could happen. He also expresses concern when Chef Hatchet says Ophelia will be hurting in a 'couple of days'. Team Himalayas lose and George votes for Yancy though he feels it is unfair because Yancy did all the work. At the ceremony George confirms Lindsay's suspicions he has an 'allowance' and says he has an alliance as well. He gets the first "make-up kit' and nobody votes for him. After the ceremony he feels it was unfair that Yancy was voted off. He apparently didn't believe that Ophelia saw Foghorn Leghorn. In Triskaidekaphobia George says the others should give Bob a chance and asks Danielle why she is talking about voting Bob off while he is right there. George also asks Danielle not to call him defective. George willingly faces his fear of bottomless pits but asks Danielle to ease him into it. After Danielle is knocked over by Ophelia and Bob she loses her grip on George and he falls into the hole screaming. Later on George SOMEHOW falls out of the sky and lands on Bob. When Danielle is shown to be really concerned for him George asks if it really is Danielle speaking to him. He says in the confessional he doesn't quite get her due to her varying attitude. When Danielle faces her fear and tells Courtney what she did in Factor Phobia to Gwen and cries George comforts her and says she did the right thing. Team Himalayas comes second so George is safe. In Sandcastle Hassle George tells Bob and Ophelia to stop arguing and asks if Danielle is ok. When Ophelia says she will bring breakfast back George asks for lobster with a soup de jour and butter sauce though it was likaly he was joking. Later on after the challenge Bob runs into the cabin and tells George Ophelia made them lose the challenge which surprises George. He asks Ophelia why she suggested voting for Bob when he said she made them lose. When Bob denies EXACTLY what he did George says he knows what happened. George votes for Bob and recieves no votes. George receives the first 'invisible alphabet block' and didn't understand Izzy meant they were imaginary. George agrees winning should be easier without Bob though he says he hates to admit it. In Talent Trouble George is concerned about how miserable Danielle is due to the events of Triskaidekaphobia. He also gets a little confused about some of the things Ophelia says and thinks it's funny how they learn more about American History than Canadian history. When Danielle and Ophelia 'switch bodies' George is quite confused. When the team discusses what talent to perform George is still a little confused due to the 'body swap' which is understandable. Later on George makes a joke about Niagara Falls when Danielle (in Ophelia's body) but apologises. He admits in the confessional that he likes Danielle. When Ophelia in Danielle's body kisses him he pulls away as he likes Danielle. When 'Ophelia' performs her talent George cries as it is beautiful. George is also scared by Mallory's scary story and say he 'won't be sleeping tonight'. George's talent is singing and he scores a decent forty points out of seventy. Later on after Team Himalayas loses Danielle reveals the body swap was just a joke; Danielle and George kiss and officially hook up. When Danielle reveals how awful her own life is he seems ready to cry and is very surprised. He also asks Danielle to apologise to Isis. At the bonfire ceremony George votes for Ophelia though says he is sorry about it. Both he and Ophelia recieve one vote but as Danielle voted for Katrina (which didn't count) it ends in a tie. Xuxa was the tie breaker and voted for Ophelia due to thinking Danielle was in Ophelia's body. Before the episode ends George comforts Danielle about Ophelia being voted off. Trivia *George is the only male contestant with a disability; Mallory is the female contestant with a disability. *He is the first member of Team Himalayas, as well as the first contestant overall, to get an alphabet block at a Bonfire Ceremony. *He is the last male to finish the first challenge. *George is familiar with Braille. Gallery George oc for tdabc by cragmiteblaster.png|CragmiteBlaster's drawing of George in MS paint Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Team Himalayas